Three Cubs
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Nita is pregnant 4 years after she married Kenai. How will Kenai handle the news? How will Koda? One Shot


****Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>One Shot<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Nita is pregnant 4 years after she married Kenai. How will Kenai handle the news? How will Koda?

* * *

><p><strong>Three Cubs<strong>

It had been 4 years since Nita and Kenai had been married. Kenai and Kodi showed her the ways of the bears and taught her many things about being a bear. She adjusted quickly and had made friends with the other female bears. Nita, Kenai and Koda were happy nothing could make this better.

Nita was foraging for food. She had been really hungry lately. She was with her friends in the bear world.

"You're pregnant Nita", one female bear says

"I can't be", Nita says in denial

"You are. We can tell", the other female says

"I better tell Kenai", Nita says making her way back to their cave

Kenai nuzzles her as she comes in.

"Are you alright?" he asks

"Yes. I have something to tell you", Nita says nervously

"What is it?" Kenai asks

"Yeh what is it?" Koda asks excitedly

"I am pregnant", Nita replies

"You're pregnant", Kenai asks shocked

"Yes are you alright with that?" Nita asks

"Yes. It is a little strange but I will live. I am going to be a father", Kenai says nuzzling her

That's when Koda runs out of the cave.

"I will go after him", Kenai says

"I am going to sleep. Make sure you find out what's wrong", Nita says going to lie down

Kenai soon finds Koda in a tree,

"What's wrong Koda?" Kenai asks

"Nita is pregnant. She is going to have cubs. You're replacing me", Koda says

"We are not replacing you. You are my brother and nothing can change that", Kenai says nuzzling Koda

"Really?" Koda asks

"Really. You're going to be an Uncle", Kenai says

"I guess I am. Thank you for always being there for me", Koda says

"You're my brother. It is what brothers do. I love you Koda", Kenai says nuzzling Koda

"I love you too Kenai", Koda says

They make their way back to the cave and lie down with Nita to catch a real deserved nap…

_Four Months Later_

"Kenai the cubs are coming", Nita says loudly

"Already?" Kenai says

"Yes. Koda better wait outside", Nita replies

Koda goes outside and Nita starts pacing with Kenai with her. They do that for 4 hours.

"I need to push", Nita says voice strained

"Ok I am with you", Kenai says nuzzling her as the first cub comes out

The next two come out 2 minutes apart.

"We have three cubs", Nita says looking at them

"They are perfect and so are you", Kenai says nuzzling her

"You better get Koda while I clean them up", Nita says starting to lick the cubs clean

"I will go and tell him", Kenai says going outside their cave

Koda was outside playing when he sees Kenai coming towards him.

"Are they here?" Koda asks eagerly

"Yes. Come with me", Kenai replies leading the way back to the cave

Nita had just finished cleaning them up. Two cubs were dark brown like Kenai and one was light brown like Nita.

"Cool. I am an Uncle", Koda says looking at them excitedly, "Are they boys or girls?"

"One Girl and Two Boys", Nita replies

"What's their names?" Koda asks

"For the girl Mita", Nita says

"For the boys Sitka and Luka", Kenai says

"I like them", Koda says

"Good because you are going to help raise them", Nita says

"Really?" Koda asks

"Yes. You are our brother", Nita replies firmly

"I can't wait. When will I be able to do it?" Koda asks

"Not for a couple of weeks. But don't worry you will help us", Kenai says nuzzling his cubs

"Cool. I can't wait to tell everyone. Can I go and tell them?" Koda asks excitedly

"Go tell them", Kenai says smiling

Koda rushes out of the cave. Nita and Kenai laugh at his enthusiasm. Their family was now complete. With those three little cubs…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and there might be a sequel:)<strong>


End file.
